thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews
Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews is a vlog show in the style of Sibling Rivalry. Here, Doug and Rob give their actual thoughts on films and shows that the Nostalgia Critic has reviewed. Episodes # The Matrix (1999-2003) (February 27th, 2015) # Mamma Mia (2008) (March 1st, 2015) # Bridge to Terabithia (2007) (March 7th, 2015) # The Last Airbender (2010) (March 9th, 2015) # Batman and Robin (1997) (March 15th, 2015) # Daredevil (2003) (March 20th, 2015) # Space Jam (1996) (April 9th, 2015) # Eight Crazy Nights (2002) (April 10th, 2015) # Hook (1991) (April 17th, 2015) # Mortal Kombat (1995) (May 6th, 2015) # Street Fighter (1994) (May 7th, 2015) # Last Action Hero (1993) (May 14th, 2015) # Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993-1996) and Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM (1993-1994) (May 15th, 2015) # Quest for Camelot (1998) (May 22nd, 2015) # The Cat in the Hat (2003) (May 23rd, 2015) # Super Mario Bros. The Movie (1993) (May 28th, 2015) # Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) (May 29th, 2015) # Care Bears Movies (1985-1988) (June 3rd, 2015) # Son of the Mask (2005) (June 4th, 2015) # Jurassic Park trilogy (1993-2001) (June 10th, 2015) # Casper (1995) (June 11th, 2015) # Jupiter Ascending (2015) (June 18th, 2015) # Jingle All the Way (1996) (June 19th, 2015) # Dungeons and Dragons (2000) (June 25th, 2015) # Signs (2002) (June 26th, 2015) # Power Rangers Movies (1995, 1997) (July 3rd, 2015) # Congo (1995) (July 4th, 2015) # Disney Afternoon (1990-1997) (July 8th, 2015) # Don Bluth Filmography (1982-2000) (July 10th, 2015) # Osmosis Jones (2001) (July 23rd, 2015) # Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland (2010) (July 24th, 2015) # The Wizard (1989) (July 31st, 2015) # Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) (August 7th, 2015) # Garfield (1978-present, 2004) (August 8th, 2015) # TMNT Movies (1990-1993, 2007, 2014) (August 13th, 2015) # The Secret of NIMH 2 (1998) (August 16th, 2015) # Pixels (2015) (August 28th, 2015) # Captain N: Game Master (1989) (August 29th, 2015) # Good Burger (1997) (September 7th, 2015) # The Neverending Story movies (1984, 1990, 1994) (September 17th, 2015) # The Ernest movies (1988, 1991) (October 5th, 2015) # Exorcist 2 (1977) (October 13th, 2015) # Christmas with the Kranks (2004) (February 9th, 2016) # Inspector Gadget (1999) (February 11th, 2016) # Labyrinth (1986) (February 25th, 2016) # Children of the Corn (1984) (April 22nd, 2016) # Cats and Dogs (2001) (April 29th, 2016) # Spawn (1997) (May 6th, 2016) # Phantom of the Opera (2004) (May 13th, 2016) # The Flintstones (1994) (May 20th, 2016) # FernGully (1992) (May 27th, 2016) # Face/Off (1997) (June 3rd, 2016) # The Ghost Rider Movies (June 10th, 2016) # Jem and the Holograms (2015) (June 17th, 2016) # The Cell (2000) (July 1st, 2016) # Pokemon the First Movie (1999) (July 15th, 2016) # Scooby Doo Movies (July 22nd, 2016) # Independence Day (July 29th, 2016) # Alvin and the Chipmunks (September 2nd, 2016) # The Purge (September 9th, 2016) # The Haunting (1999) (September 30th, 2016) # Stephen King's IT (October 7th, 2016) # Devil (October 14th, 2016) # Monster Squad (October 21st, 2016) # Freddy vs Jason (November 4th, 2016) # Patch Adams (November 18th, 2016) # The Smurfs (November 25th, 2016) # TMNT Out of the Shadows (January 20th, 2017) # The Lorax (February 3rd, 2017) # Event Horizon (February 10th, 2017) # The Grinch (February 24th, 2017) # Twister (March 10th, 2017) # Balto (March 31st, 2017) # Fant4stic (April 21st, 2017) # Alien Resurrection (May 12th, 2017) # Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (May 26th, 2017) # Alien vs. Predator (June 16th, 2017) # The Haunted Mansion (August 11th, 2017) # Judge Dredd (February 9th, 2018) # Batman Forever (February 23rd, 2018) # Sharkboy and Lavagirl (March 9th, 2018) # Ghostbusters 2 (August 24th, 2018) Links *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Shows Category:Real Thoughts on...